The Eighth Year
by Aleighagurl
Summary: Ron and Hermionie hook up(YAY), They are rich, Happy and Married! Now their daughter Ammi is going to Hogwarts for the first time. Can Ammi's new friends change her from a way-to-proper know-it-all to a normal kid? What about Ginny and Harry? OoOoH!
1. New discoverys

Disclaimer: Its all JKR's 

Setting: The 'eighth' year, I suppose. The members of the famous trio are all 18 and out of Hogwarts but maybe not for good. (muahahahaha)

"I'm home" said a tired voice that now belonged to a man

"Get out of my bloody house boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted "Don't give me that confused look either, I know very well your eighteen now and you can move out now so GO!"

"You know my age!?" Asked Harry quite sarcastically. "Then I suppose you know I can use magic legally now right? I could blow your head off if I wanted, right now, in two measly seconds."

"Y...you'd be put in that bloody prison of yours boy! You wouldn't dare!"

Harry pulled the wand from his pocket and pointed it at Uncle Vernon's very pudgy nose. "How sure are you of that?" He threatened.

Uncle Vernon now looked quite afraid. " I...I...er..."

Aunt petunia waltzed in just then "Vernon do you want potatoes or...AHHHHH!" She caught sight of Harry and his wand. Harry lowered it and stuck up his nose in triumph.

"Tell my cousin he's a pig!" Said Harry and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. Dudley poked his head out from the corner, his cheeked wiggled as he did so. He looked much worse than any pig.

Harry's things were already outside on the side walk, he had rehearsed this dramatic exit several times and did not want to go back in there after that looking for his trunk. He grabbed it and apperated to platform 9 3/4. The train was gone, and it was weird being here for reason other than going to Hogwarts "Just in time Harry!" Hermionie called sweetly from the arms of Ron " You'll never guess what! We just went and...Gosh Harry we really went out and...we...Oh Ronald you tell it." She looked as if she were about to burst with excitement.

"We have a house Harry, Just bought it" Said Ron

"Wow" said Harry amazed. "Really? Where?" He had noticed that Hermionie was wearing a long, red dress gown and Ron in a blue tuxedo. He didn't speak of it however but seemed more interested in their expensive attire rather than their house.

"Just near Diagon Ally, and there's a bunch of open spots near us Harry" Said Hermionie "You still need a place don't you?"

Harry nodded coolly

"Well" Said Hermionie " You can stay with us until you find the right one, Harry, Oh and there is more good news...for later"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Where is it exactly, so I know where to go"

"16 Tippet Lane." Said Ron

"And what's the other big news?" Asked Harry

"You'll see when you go there" said Hermionie

"Well, When can we go?" Asked Harry

"We can go now!" She said "follow me then". Then she Appeared with a crack , Ron followed, then Harry.

They appeared before a magnificent two story white house with blooming rosebushes along the edge. Harry was quite worried as to how they had paid for this house "Come on then" Urged Hermionie They walked in and Ron plopped down lazily on the large, blue plush sofa. "Sit Harry dear" He sat next to Ron. " Ill go make brunch. Coffee Harry?" He nodded "Please Hermionie" and she left.

"Here comes the big news now, She's Ten" said Ron

"She-!?" Harry started, sounding quite confused. He was cut off when the magnificent 10-year-old , stood at the balcony and looked down at Harry and Ron. Short and dainty you could tell by looking her skin was soft." Goodness me I'm not decent! Father in what mind are you to bring a guest to the house at this hour. You know that I was to bathe just now, so what possible reason do you..."

She was cut off by Ron. " Harry this is Ammi, Ammi, meet Mr. Harry Potter"

Harry looked up at the girl, she was not tall in the least, unlike Ron, and wore her light pink Bath robe and a matching towel, wrapped on her head. She was barefoot. "She isn't...It couldn't...you wouldn't...You...I...how can...must've been 10 years?" He muttered

"We adopted her last month, she's a pureblood witch, and she's 10 as you know, Oh! her birthday's this weekend." said Ron

"Well Ill Have to buy her something then" Said Harry, smiling sweetly at Ammi

"She'd prefer a lock of your hair, Worships you, she does" Whispered Ron jokingly

Ammi's eyes widened as she glanced at his face, scanning it for the scar. She then ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Sorry, she doesn't really know we know you yet" Said Ron modestly

"Well why did she run" asked Harry

"Harry! You're famous! Your in all her new textbooks!"

"So?"

"It might not seem like a big deal to you but she's probably, embarrassed ,for you to see her, especially in her bath things"

"Well that's a funny thought huh? me?"

"I suppose so but you'd be used to it by now Id hope"

"Um Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I hate horribly to ask. but where did you get the money, for the house, the decorations, the clearly expensive cloths you and your child are wearing... Oh ...Oh now I do feel horrible"

"Goodness I haven't told you!? Fred and George! They told me what you did that year when we were fourteen and you won all that money."

Harry looked down, He remembered that year, Voldemort's year, Cedric's year, Moody's year, It was not a happy memory.

"But they earned it all back and more, they're joke shop is a huge hit, more popular than Zonkos I think, they're filthy rich Harry and topped me off with a large sum last year"

"How much?"

"That's not important, but then this year I married Hermionie, we bought this house and adopted Ammi. How about you Harry?"

"Oh nothing much, not yet anyway, I had hoped on becoming an auror-"

"Passed the newts well enough didn't you? Strait O's I can't believe you sometimes Harry"  
"-and also of Joining the quidditch team for England"

"Do they need a seeker?"

"They will, when they see its me!" Said Harry holding his head up, then the two burst out laughing together

Ammi Came gliding down the stairway, Her hair pulled in a tight bun, Wearing a straight, light blue, silk evening gown, matching house slippers, and clutching a large book. She sat down daintily beside Harry and her cheeks went red. She smiled, embarrassed, and opened the book to the middle. "Evening Mr. Potter, Having a pleasant one I do hope"

"Yes Ammi, Quite, Thank you" Said Harry "How about you?"

Ammi's head burrowed between her shoulders, and she grinned wider. "Absolutely perfect since just now, I had no idea that my father was a friend of you Mr. Potter. I know just everything about you. For example...here!" She pointed to her book. "Attended Hogwarts from 1991 through 1997! Participated in the Triwizard tournament in 1994 and won! Oh Harry I am you most loyal fan, um, I heard Father, A lock of Hair would be a magnificent present" She giggled

"Very impressive Ammi" Said Harry

Ammi gave an extremely wide grin

Hermionie walked in carrying a large covered Platter " I made cucumber, asparagus, sprout sandwiches for brunch today!" She called. The smile from Harry's Face dropped, He faked a grin but looked quite discussed.

"She's only kidding mate!" Said Ron laughing

Hermionie opened the cover and handed Harry and Ron each a platter of Fresh meat and cheese finger sandwiches. Nobody was shy in the least bit to help themselves.


	2. Ammi's Birthday Party

The weekend rolled around and nobody was more happy than Ammi. Her party was tremendous. She came down the stairs before a crowd of smiling peers, Her Long, Green, dress gown, with the lacy cuffs, was flashing, as was the sparkling green ribbon holding her hair back in her usual tight bun.

The crowd was enormous. A few girlfriends of Ammi's, about eight, Harry, The entire Weasley family, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but Ammi's own parents were no where to be seen.

She caught Harry's eye and smiled. _I hope he likes how I look, I hope he likes my hair, I hope he likes my gown. _Her mind was racing. She reached the foot of the stairs and the crowd applauded.

Hermionie and Ron came in holding either side of a silver platter, that held what looked like a mini wedding cake, It was pale green and matched Ammi's gown. There was a miniature figure of Ammi dancing atop it " Happy 11th birthday Ammi!" They called out together.

"Oh mum, dad! You are the absolute best parents in-" She was cut off by a loud "HOOT!"

It belonged to a large brown owl that had flown in through the open window. It soared gracefully around the room hooting professionally, and bearing a letter in its beak.

"SPLAT!"

"AHHHHH" The owl landed right on the magnificent cake and it splattered all over Ammi, and her gown. "Look mummy! Look what that...that beast did to my one of a kind laced, party gown, just look. Oh and It was so beautiful."

But while Ron wiped franticly at his daughters gown with his handkerchief, Hermionie held the tan envelope in her hands, staring at with a look of great joy on her face.

"Th...this is it! Baby doll, this is that letter from that school we told you about, the one where I work, Hogwarts, they want you to go there Baby, this is too grand. Oooh, and Dumbledore is still headmaster, great! Oh honey you'll love it!"

"Really?" said Ron. "Man hasn't croaked yet?"

"RONALD!" Shouted Hermionie and whacked her husband on the forehead.

"Sorry Hermionie, Oh but Ammi, how wonderful!" said Ron

"Yeah!" said one of the girls in the crowd "I just got my letter too! Maybe we'll be in the same house. Think It...Ammi and Trisha...Hufflepuff head girls! I wonder if they can have two head students of same gender, I think they did that before, Its kind of hard to recall, maybe not, wait... " She continued though in a hushed and mumbling voice, no one could understand

"Iwonbengrifendor" Mumbled Ammi

"Pardon dear?" said Ron

"I want to be put in Gryffindor House Daddy! Like...Harry potter" she said

Hermionie smiled. "I'm sure you will be dear, if your heart truly wishes too"

"Thanks Mama" Said Ammi " It does, oh it does!"

"Then celebrate dear child" Hermionie said picking up the owl from the cake " Ill clean this thing up and send him off with a basket of muffins, you all have a fun time. Ronald, do keep an eye out for them." He nodded and she left

"Too bad Ammi" said Trisha " My whole family, even my older sister was put in Hufflepuff, I'm a shoo in"

"Well Not really Trisha" said Ammi

Trisha stared "What? Why not?"

"Some family's get put in separate houses Its what's inside _you_ that matters not your family"

Trisha smiled "How'd you know so much Ammi?"

"Oh" said Ammi " I guess Its just in _my_ blood, right mom?"

Hermionie had overheard and as she walked in, she blushed.

"Yeah that's right your mom _is_ a genius."

Hermionie gave a wide smile, and her face became cherry red. "That...that's enough talk on that now isn't it? Right. I gave the owl a few extra galleons and told him to send more owls with a new cake and a new gown. So Ammi go upstairs and put on your evening gown. Ill call you when the owls come up"

Ammi, realizing just how silly she looked in her dress smothered in cake, ran upstairs fast as she could "He saw me like this" thought Ammi " Harry must hate me now"

Ammi did change into her evening gown and pulled her hair from its ribbon. It was long and silky and looked quite gorgeous now that it was not contained. A knock was at her door.

"I'm decent" Ammi called to her door and as the knob turned, A long black shoe stepped in, and Ammi looked into the almond eyes of Harry potter. He clutching a large package wrapped in blue sparking paper, about the size of a shoebox.

"Brought you this" He said with a grin. He handed it to her.

" I haven't arranged my gift celebration yet Mr. Potter" Ammi said informingly

"I know" He said "But you'll find it of more use to you now I believe"

Ammi smiled " Thank you Mr. Potter"

He gave a quick nonchalant nod and was off with " Call me Harry"

Ammi sat the box by her bedside and opened it gracefully. She pulled out a gorgeous pair of pink heals with crossed straps all up the ankles. She smiled and kicked off her yellow slippers to put them on. They were simply stunning on her feet. She stood up and felt , not the hard wood floor under a small, hard heal, as she expected to, but more like the sensation of gliding barefoot on a cloud. It was blissfully relaxing, Even her mind felt clearer. She smiled and pulled off the shoes. She slid on her slippers and dug through the package. She found two sparkling pink hair clips.

Just one more quick glance revealed a small golden box un wrapped with a gold bow on top. Ammi opened it and found a large lock of Harry's Hair. She screamed excitedly. " Oh yeah!" She cried. She was overjoyed.

Ammi smiled she set her gifts back in the box and lay on her bed waiting for her dress so she could show everyone the gift, the gift from Harry potter to her.


	3. Ginny's Little secret

Meanwhile, as Ammi sat alone, and embarrassed on her bed, in her pale yellow noon gown and slippers, the others down at the party waited, mostly impatiently, for the birthday girl to receive her new party gown.

Harry sat on the off-white loveseat alone, He stared down at his gray suit and bright red tie, then down into his deep red glass of wine. He swirled it, then felt the couch sink beside him. He turned.

"Why Harry, hello" said Ginny, suggesting she hadn't noticed him until just this moment. She smiled.

" Evening Ginevera. Nice on I do hope" Harry asked calmly

Ginny nodded and took a sip of clear champagne. Just then A Short, Blonde haired girl in a pony tail and a sparkling yellow party dress plopped down beside Her. Ginny's Hand shook and she splattered Champagne All on her upper chest.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl yelled and ran out of the room

"Oh let me" Said Harry. Gently wiping away the spill with a handkerchief from his pocket. He followed it as it trickled down, down, right through Ginny's-

"Oh!" she cried. "Harry!" They paused and Ginny looked down at Harry's hand down her shirt. She blushed. He blushed.

"Its Here!" Cried Hermionie She held it up before herself. " Oh no. No no no!" She had noticed that the elegant pink dress' Hem was cut off a few inches above the knees. " She can't wear this!"

"Its fine dear" said Ron sweetly

"No its not!"

"Ill take it to her now dear. It will do just for tonight. Its her birthday, don't forget." and he snatched the gown from his wife's hands. She watched him carry it up the stairs with a look or angered worry on her face.

Harry yanked his hand from Ginny's shirt and they smile fake smiles and chuckled a bit, both quite embarrassed. "I just thought that I could tell you tonight" said Ginny

"Tell me what Ginevera?"

"That I- well to ask you, and to say that I think, Iv'e always thought you were quite, well maybe, very, very I guess, Handsome, and I maybe thought I could um ask you to sometime go out on a um perhaps we could go out on a maybe something like a date or something."

Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand into his.

Just then Ammi came sweeping down the stairway in her beautiful, sleeveless and very short gown and matching shoes Harry had given her. She looked and felt stunning. Her hair was in a bun but There were two sparking pink barrettes fastened in it now.

She stared down at Harry just as his sweet lips muttered "A date? Of course!"

Tears flow down Ammi's forlorn face and she put her face in her hands and ran down the stairs and behind Harry to the kitchen.

"Baby, baby what's wrong" cooed Hermionie gently holding her daughter to her.

"Oh mommy, I...I, Oh ,Harry Potter hates me!"


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts express

The air was brisk and September had never started off better. " I do this how!?" Cried Ammi who seemed rather surprised.

"Just run straight at it dear with utter confidence and there you go" said Ron matter-of-factly

Ammi had a look of panic and confusion on her face. " How can I have _udder confidence _that running into a wall WONT give me brain damage but rather will take onto the Hogwarts train?"

"Don't you want to be in Gryffindor Ammi?" asked Hermionie. Ammi Nodded. "Gryffindors show extraordinary courage even in the most hopeless situations. _Udder confidence _to face whatever."

Ammi gave a gulp as they stepped out of the gray SUV.

Hermionie smiled. "Have fun, learn a lot, make friends and tell me all about it!"

"Oh Ill right you everyday Mum!" She said." You to dad! You'll send me treats right mum?"

"Only the best Ammi "said Hermionie. "Have fun, learn a lot, make friends, and tell me all about it!"

They finally arrived at the platforms and Ammi stared at her ticket "Platform 9 3/4" then stared at the wall in front of her "Utter confidence" She mumbled.

"Yes dear, you can do it" whispered Hermionie kindly. Ammi hugged her parents tightly.

Ammi grabbed her cart and stared at the wall before her. she took a deep breath closed her eyes and ran. She ran and ran, hadn't she crashed yet? She open her eyes and saw the magnificent steam train before her.

She sat her luggage down and a little witch took them and smiled at her with yellow crooked teeth. Ammi clutched the small cage containing her owl and climbed aboard.

She was early, and almost every compartment was empty. She chose one and sat down, her black owl beside her. She closed an locked the sliding door and window, then opened the cage to let her owl fly about.

"Guess its just you and me Shade" she said to her owl. He flew into her hand. And he was but a baby and so small that if Ammi had fancied to close him up in her hands she could've done so easily. he gave a soft "hoot" and flew around some more.

A knock cam onto the door a few moments later and Ammi sat up straight. "Anyone one in there ? hello? pardon me. Is this seat empty?" a voice called

"No I'm sorry, Its occupied, but you are welcome to sit with me" Ammi called back, snatching her owl from the air.

"Ahlohomora" She walked in, bouncy blonde hair in pigtails and oval glasses, her face was a glow. She had a short sleeved red t-shirt over a long sleeved white one, and a pair of tight blue jeans on. Ammi had seldom seen anyone dressed this way before. Her stature was tall and her smile warm. " hello sweetie, and thanks. how are you? My name's Magina. Third year here , and yourself?"

Ammi smiled politely " Ammi Rebecca Weasley, First year, and I do feel rather belittled next to you, fifth year how extraordinary"

" Oh don't be that way, I love younger girls. How beautiful you are. So young, so innocent and so proper, why are you so very proper?"

"well I suppose its simply how I was raised "

" That should change in a little bit with me here. Which house do you want to be in?"

" Gryffindor"

"Oh to bad. I am in ravenclaw" Magina sighed. So the girl exchanged information and chatted up nearly the entire train ride. Naturally the trolley came about a few times but neither were hungry, Ammi was too exited to have made her very first friend at Hogwarts.

"Oh look at that, Time to change. You have robes dear?" Asked Magina

"I do" said Ammi matter-of-factly

"Well best put them on we are close"

"Here? Right here and now?"

"Oh...Oh I see. Well, I wont peak"

They changed back to back into their robes, and when finished they sat back down

Magina smiled " They look stunning on you dear"

"Thank you" Said Ammi blushing

"It is a shame you dress so plainly you have a marvelous Figure"

Ammi was a bit taken back by this comment " T...Thank you um, I, well you do to Magina"

" Oh don't lie dear. I know I'm not fat, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous either, not like you are."

" I'm not so pretty, I don't even have a fiancé"

Magina gasped " You lie, Really you don't? Well you should, and you will have a boyfriend, before the years over."

"You don't know anything about that do you?"

" Dear, I know all there is to know about it...Say what is that?" Magina asked pointing at the mouse sized black owl flying about the cabin.

"Shadow" Answered Ammi "My owl"

"That tiny thing is an owl?"

"Yes ma'mm. He is _my_ owl and he should be in his carrier now" Ammi said staring at the owl

Shadow heard this and flew back into his cage looking saddened. He hooted softly sounding very depressed. Ammi shut the cage door and latched it.

Ammi took out a piece of parchment and stared at it, after a small silence she spoke again " Do you have professor Lime for defense first thing tomorrow morning?"

" I do actually, and that's a very specific question, why do you ask?"

"Oh good we have Third level Defense together. My other classes are all second year level, besides potions, but I do love defense, I've studied much more into it."

"You're a first year and your in my class! How clever _are_ you?"

"Very, Well you see, I've studied alot at home. "

"What level potions are you in?"

"First" She said modestly

"FIRST!? but I thought you-"

"Well my parents never really cared a lick about potions, don't see why" She said giggling

Magina laughed "You'll see why soon enough...So you'll spend your last year in nothing but potions?"

"Yes but Dumbledoor has some extra tasks for me afterwards and some tutoring opportunities, Career placement courses, All sorts of nice things planned for the rest of my time here. I may become a student teacher"

"Do we even have student teachers here?"

"Well I said I _may.._ Dumbledoor is ,consulting his peers."

"Dumbledoor only has minors not peers" Magina pointed out firmly

"Quite right"

"Yeah"

"Say, Have you heard of Hermionie G. Weasley?"

" Oh yes ,she's famous around here. I know all about her. I even have her trading card see?" She rummaged through her sack and removed a chocolate frog card with Ammi's mother on it. Hermionie caught a glimpse of Ammi and starting blowing kisses. "She sure likes you Ammi"

" She's my mum and, wow, she has her own trading card? Gee, could I have that, it would make a wonderful gift for her"

"Your mum? Wow. Oh and sure here take it" She handed Ammi the card "I have plenty...say, do you know Fred and George Weasley?:

" My uncles, they own a joke shop in diagon ally."

"Neat! I do want to go there now. Everyone _here_ knows them. They discovered the secret passages, they caused all sorts of mayhem, and everyone thing! they're wicked cool."

" Mum says they're vandals, and no good trouble makers"

"Well think whatever you will. Oh look we've stopped!"


	5. The Sorting Incedent

"Now, as I told you just go over to the giant calling first years and find a boat you'll be fine" Magina assured Ammi as the got off the train.

"Hagrid?" Said Ammi "Oh I know Hagrid. Magina I really can't swim do you promise I'll be fine?"

"Absolutely! It will be splendid I promise. It was for me I remember. Anyway, see you inside Hun. Look for me at the ravenclaw table"

"Of course, I shall, Good bye for now!" She said merrily and waved goodbye to Magina, then headed left toward Hagrid and looking quite high up at him she smiled saying " Hello Hagrid"

"Ammi" Said Hagrid happily " 'avent seen you in some time now. bu' This lil boy here is Taran an' e be wantin' ta ask ya somin' " Hagrid gestured at the small boy, Ammi's height and age. Hair of gold and eyes of blue he looked very nervous, and one of his hands was behind his back. She smiled at him and he began shaking a little.

"Quite the tremulous one aren't you Taran?" Ammi said jokingly than gave a majestic curtsey "_I_ am Ammi Rebecca Weasley"

The boy gave a pitiful smile and held out the hand that was be hind his back showing a small but lovely red rose. Ammi took it happily and stuck it into her bun. "I...its lovely in your gorgeous hair Ammi."

"Thank you" Ammi replied

I'm Taran Shunt. I was just, well I was ...wondering if you would maybe, consider riding with me in the um boat over there." He gestured toward the boats on the lake shore.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure Taran."

He gave a big grin and a huge sigh of relief. Ammi tried hard not to giggle but couldn't help herself. They did find a boat and Taran sat in front of Ammi holding the lantern and gazing at the marvelous castle.

Ammi sat behind him but was not staring at the castle. She knew quite well what it looked like, inside and out. She was staring at Taran. She knew he liked her, Well she thought he did anyway. But now he was staring at Hogwarts and things were beautiful, but for Ammi quite dull.

She removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the water behind the boat. Muttered to herself and a small wave tossed the front of the boat upwards.

"Whoa" She heard Taran exclaim and she chucked as he fell back onto her and the boat straitened. People from other boast were staring at them and after an awkward silence the two began laughing and people _did_ stop staring when they arrived.

It was marvelous, Ammi knew this but never had she experienced it. The echoing halls and grand doors seems so much more interesting in real life. She and Taran arrived late and ran to the back of the mass of first years just as they were entering the great hall.

The sorting hat sat upon a bench and It was Dumbledoor reading names from a list "Shunt, Taran."

Taran looked afraid as he sat down and put the hat atop his head.

The hat smirked. "OF course, Gryffindor it is then"

Taran gave a big smile and ran to the Gryffindor table

"Weasley, Ammi" the hat called and Ammi sat down and placed it atop her own head. She was so small though, that it fell down half way over her eyes. Many people laughed at this and Ammi blushed "Don't be embarrassed dear" The hat told her "Now then, Ooh what a blood line. A Weasley I see, but Oh! Hmm how tough. I think-

But it was what Ammi thought that stopped him "Gryffindor, please, please, please!"

"Really? Oh Ammi really? You are so unaware Ammi, I'm sorry but... you'll thank me later, I promise... RAVENCLAW!

"Ravenclaw?" Questioned Ammi as she hoped down. She frowned and walked to a screaming table of Ravenclaws. They stopped they're cheers as they saw her tears drip down her face. Ammi sat beside Magina

"There there Ammi, Come on, No tears sweets. Not today. Not now." Magina said lovingly but firmly too. Ammi wiped here eyes and gave a weak smile "That's a girl. You ok?" She nodded. And Dumbledoor waved his hands as food appeared at all the tables.

"What did he say Magina?" Asked Ammi

"Oh" She replied "I don't know. I hope it wasn't very important. Don't worry on that now. Just eat"


End file.
